DBZ Song Parodies!
by Tigress of the Moon
Summary: Here is a bunch of your favorite songs twisted into ones about DBZ!!! R&R Please!!!!
1. Disclaimer/ The Ozzaru Song

DBZ Song Parodies  
  
Disclaimer and A/N:This collection of song parodies were done by me and my friends. Most of them are extremely hilarious and somewhat disturbing. All original songs belong to their prospective owners, not me. I just own the parodies and the little world inside me head where they all take place..he he he...Well, enjoy!!! Ja ne!!  
  
Please R&R so I know if I should post up more! Thanks!  
  
This is the best one yet!!  
  
The Ozzaru Song  
  
(Sung to "Colors of the Wind")  
  
You think you own the planet that you land on,  
  
The Earth is something to blow up or claim.  
  
But I know every living, breathing human,  
  
has a life, has a spitit, has a name.  
  
You think the only people who are people,  
  
Are Saiyans that look and think like you.  
  
But if you walk the foot steps of a human,  
  
You'll learn they're not as dumb, as you thought you knew.  
  
Have you ever turned ozzaru under the full moon,  
  
Or crushed you best friend Bulma on a whim.  
  
Or destroyed an entire, huge stone castle,  
  
Or crushed your grampa by stepping on him.  
  
Come run on King Kai's little planet.  
  
Come chase his money Bubbles to get trained.  
  
Come stand upside down or right side up.  
  
On this little greenish planet with no name.  
  
Raditz is his only now dead brother.  
  
Bulma and Krillin are his friends.  
  
And they are never too far from each other,  
  
On this green-blue planet Earth that will not end.  
  
How big will the spirit bomb grow? If you blow it up, then you'll never know.  
  
And you'll never turn Ozzaru under the full moon.  
  
Or step on tiny people as you grin.  
  
Or blow up an entire range of mountains.  
  
Or destroy those evil androids to win.  
  
You can blow up Earth and still,  
  
all those people that you kill,  
  
Can be wished back to life again by Nameks someday. 


	2. The Freiza Death Song

The Freeza Death Song  
  
Sung to: Ever Other Time (by LFO)  
  
"I'm here to kill you,"  
  
I said to you when you,  
  
Came down to Earth.  
  
You're the most ugly thing,  
  
I've seen in all your transformations,  
  
And in birth.  
  
  
  
(Deep down) Deep down I know you're evil,  
  
And I knew it from just looking at you.  
  
Your father's just the same,  
  
That's why I'll kill both him and you.  
  
Sometimes I kill, Sometimes I don't.  
  
Maybe you'll die, Or else you won't.  
  
Maybe I'll slice you up, And blow you to bits,  
  
In just the nick of time.  
  
Maybe you'll fry, Maybe you'll bake.  
  
Killing is such a piece of cake.  
  
Maybe I'll spare your life, Just this once.  
  
(Naa) Maybe some other time.  
  
Come on now, Let's get this over with.  
  
I promise it won't hurt a bit.  
  
Just close your eyes and count to ten,  
  
And you won't almost die again. 


	3. Are You Eating?/ I Belive I Can Die/ Cel...

Gokuu: I Believe I Can Die  
  
(Sung to: "I Believe I Can Fly")  
  
I believe I can die.  
  
I just forgot I knew how to fly.  
  
Molten lava at my feet,  
  
But Frieza I need to beat.  
  
I believe I can't soar,  
  
Now the lava's starting to pour.  
  
I believe I can fly,  
  
If not, then I'll die,  
  
And probably fry  
  
  
  
~Are You Eating?~  
  
Are you eating?  
  
Are you eating?  
  
Yes, I am.  
  
Yes, I am.  
  
What could you be eating?  
  
Tell me what you're eating!  
  
Gokuu-san, Gokuu-san (Kakarot, Kakarot)  
  
  
  
~Cell-less~  
  
(Sung to "Breathless")  
  
Gohan, Gohan  
  
Come on, Leave me Cell-less.  
  
Blow up, up Cell.  
  
So I can stop singing this.  
  
This hatred feeling.  
  
While Krillin wants 18's kiss.  
  
Gohan, Gohan, yeah Gohan.  
  
And if the world blows up,  
  
And all we have is the world now.  
  
I hope that Cell blows up too.  
  
It seems amusing somehow.  
  
It's like a dream,  
  
But I can't die in my sleep.  
  
And I don't want to blow up,  
  
Not now, not ever, so...  
  
  
  
A/N: Scary, huh? Please, R&R!! If you do, I'll post up more! Thanks! 


End file.
